


Who tells your story

by dimstarart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Buying clothes, Comfort, Connor needs a home, Domestic, Home, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Watching TV, no beta we die like men, smut later, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: My interpretation of what happens after the Battle for Detroit. With hannor.*Title from Hamilton*





	1. Chicken Feed

It was a cold day, but none of them cared. Their hug was warm as the sun itself. It didn’t matter how long it took, it mattered that it happened. When they finally ended the hug, Connor was the first one to speak.

“So, I heard some humans are evacuating.”

“Yeah, well they are morons if they can’t live with the lot of you.”

A smile appeared on both faces. Hank asked.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Well, Cyberlife isn’t controlled by anyone at the moment, so I can’t go back there. Markus wants to fight for it being our reproduction center and all. He has offered me a place to stay with them at Jericho. He wants me to command some branch.”

“Good for you, kid.”

“I didn’t except it.”

Hank was taken aback.

“Why? You could have it all? Why did you turn it down?”

“It would mean travel across the country, following Markus and the revolution.”

_And I want to stay by your side. He thought._

“And I assume you don’t have a flat somewhere if you came to this frozen ass place this early.”

“Good thing I know you well enough to know where to look for you.” Another smile smeared Hank’s face. Connor thought it suited him. “There’s another thing. I don’t know what to do. Before deviancy I had orders to follow, a purpose. Now I have nothing. I don’t know what to do.”

Hank looked at his feet before responding something he didn’t thought he’d ever say.

“Come, you’re staying with me.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear me? …Also, Sumo misses you.”

Connor resisted the urge to hug his ex-partner and together walked away.


	2. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries but something happens that makes ConCon happy.

They fell into a routine. Hank would wake up and Connor would have already made bacon and eggs. After he ate, they would watch the news about the revolution and the rights Markus was trying to get for them. Then, Hank would go to work and Connor would stay at home, as androids couldn’t work yet. But he didn’t mind: he cleaned the house, walked Sumo and sometimes, checked on Kara. To be honest, he was getting tired of doing nothing for the most part of the day.

 

Connor had new clothes. He didn’t like the ones Cyberlife gave him. To ‘sleep’ he had some shorts and an old generic metal band t-shirt Hank gave him since Connor seemed to like it. The android also had some trousers very similar to the ones he had and a hoodie. He didn’t have much but he liked it. He would have to tell Hank to go buy more clothes today.

 

Hank came back exhausted. Jeffrey didn’t have any case for him but they had argued as usual. He opened the fridge’s door and took a beer. Connor was trying to get him to drink less and exercise more, but they only run on weekends. His LED flashed yellow before returning to his normal calm blue

 

“Everything alright Lieutenant?”

 

“I told you to call me Hank outside work, right?”

 

“Sorry Hank, what happened?”

 

“Uh… Good old Jeffrey. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

“What did you argue about.”

 

“Nothing.” Connor knew better than Hank gave him credit for. Although he understood the older man didn’t want to talk about it, it still got his gears turning. “Anything new?”

 

Connor changed his tone to a more relaxed and secure one before answering.

 

“Yes.”

 

He stood silent until Hank rose an eyebrow to get him to continue.

 

“Oh, sorry. I called Kara. She, Luther and Alice seem to be doing well. Apparently they got a place big enough for them and got some other android friends there.”

 

“Well, that’s good to hear. At least someone’s doing good enough.”

 

“I also want to get some more clothes.”

 

“We’ll go next week, okay?”

 

They talked more. Hank told the android that Gavin is still as smug and egotistical as ever, always getting on his nerves even though Hank would never admit it. It started snowing outside. It was late November so it wasn’t that unusual. Suddenly Connor received a message from Markus.

_“Hey, you there?”_

_“Why are you contacting me?”_

_“Will you be watching the evening’s news?”_

_“As always.”_

_“Well, merry Christmas.”_

_“It’s not Christmas Markus.”_

_“Then early merry Christmas.”_

_“Why?”_

 

*snap snap*

 

“Con?”

 

Connor came back to reality as the human was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

 

“Yes Hank?”

 

“Where did you go, kid?”

 

“Markus contacted me.”

 

…

 

He stayed silent once more. Hank was getting tired of this shit.

 

“Aaand?”

 

“Oh, he said to watch the evening’s news and said merry Christmas to me?”

 

“Huh, wonder what that’ll mean. Guess we only have one way to find out.”

 

 

The evening’s news were at 20:00, after Hank had dinner. This time, the human insisted he cooked for one damn time, as Connor wasn’t a household android. Although Connor didn’t appreciate it when Hank got his third beer and had a little fight as he tried to take it away from him and poured it in the toilet while almost burning the food. When the time came, both sat on the sofa, Connor watching closely as Hank laid comfortably.

**“And now for the news!”**

**“Hello and good evening everyone. As always, we have more news surrounding the androids. Anne?”**

**“Yes Tim, I am here in Washington, where it took the afternoon meeting between President Warren and Head of Jericho Markus. They have been at the oval office since 20:39…”**

 

Hank took a moment to look at Connor. He had his eyes peeled at the screen, LED flashing yellow, processing all the information. He wondered if what he thought would happen would make Connor happy. Well, of course it would make the damn kid happy.

 

**“…and so. They inform me the meeting has ended and they are going to make a declaration.”**

 

President Warren and Markus came to view. Warren spoke.

 

**“Hello everybody. Markus and I have talked and negotiated for a long time and we have arrived at some conclusions. First of all, androids are living, intelligent species and they are entitled to a Government co-working with ours. That will be the mission for Jericho. The Android Folk, as they will be called from now on, will have the right of property, marriage and, of course, jobs and will be paid equally as humans for their work. Markus will take the lead from now on.”**

 

Connor didn’t listen to any of what Markus had to say. Jobs. He could have a job. He could have his old job back. He could work as Hank’s partner again.

 

“Merry Christmas, kid.”

 

A hand rested on the android’s shoulder as tears started rolling out. In an instant, Connor hugged the human with all his might, leaving Hank nearly breathless. A smile appeared on both faces. The android, who didn’t even know he could cry, was damping Hank’s shirt, but neither of them gave it any attention. There were more important things happening right now, like the fact that they could work together again.

 

And nothing else mattered.


End file.
